North Carolina
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: When Daisuke finds out that he and the 02 gang have been fired from the next season of Digimon, he demands to know why they were cut from Digimon Tri.


So, Digimon Tri is finally upon us. I haven't actually seen the new show/movie yet, but I can safely say that I'm just as pumped for it as I have been for months. I didn't expect it to come as quickly as it did, but I suppose that's the same that goes for everything, eh? Like I said, I haven't seen it yet, so no spoilers to whoever wants to let me know about it! I kid, but at the same time I don't.

It feels weird to be writing again, but at the same time it's nice. School has been a danger to my mind and soul, and I'm tired as hell, but it's what I need to do in life. I'm working full time with overtime at work, and am taking five college courses this semester, with an added sixth in January. It takes a lot out of me. I'm about to graduate, have to do my capstone in completion of my major, and then it's off to Law School for little ol' Kal. I sold my soul to the dark side, since being an attorney is actually surprisingly lucrative, if it lacks a strong moral fiber at the center.

If I accidentally spoil anything, my bad, since I haven't actually even seen the new show yet. If one of my "jokes" turns out to be true, it was a lucky guess on my part. Anyways, since I'm here I might as well say for anyone who is reading this to not have the highest expectations for me. Kal-El Fornia has not written much in a long time, and because of that I feel like I've gotten rusty. I'll try to write more and be around more, but I can't promise anything.

Quote of the day:

 _ **"I'm gonna eat your balls for breakfast tomorrow, with my Grape Nuts. Then I'm gonna murder you. Then I'm gonna fire you."**_

 _ **-Alice, Workaholics**_

* * *

"What do you mean I've been fired?"

It was the only question that Daisuke found himself able to ask when he stared up from his severance check to meet eyes with the TV exec that was sitting across from him. The exec was slimy in a crisp and much too clean sort of way, and even though Daisuke had wanted to punch him in the face the moment that he had been handed his pink slip, he knew that if he wanted any kind of chance to save his job, then that meant that he had to watch his temper. The check in front of him was nice thanks to the terms of his contract, but this gig was much too sweet for Daisuke to simply just let it go without a fight.

The exec, one Toshiba Sony, only smiled, flashing a row a teeth that were as white as the stars, "It means you've been let go, Daisuke baby, It means that the next season of Digimon will be moving on without you, kid."

Daisuke looked down at his check once again, before he clenched his fists and glared once more at Toshiba. "You can't fire me! I was the leader of season 02!"

Shrugging, the exec kicked his feet up onto his desk. "Daisuke baby, it's nothing personal. The whole 02 gang is getting the axe. A nice shiny axe with lots of zeroes added onto that check of yours, but an axe that is still just as sharp, baby doll."

It was at this point that Daisuke slumped in his seat, his anger leaving him, being replaced with disappointment instead. It was one thing for just him to be fired, but the rest of his friends as well? Sure, that would be okay for Ken who wanted to be a cop, or Takeru whose grand plan in life was to be some hippy novelist, but what about the rest of them? Iori wanted to go to law school, and that was expensive. Daisuke himself wanted to start a noodle cart company, and he needed surprisingly more money than one would expect to bank roll that. Not everyone could follow Takeru's lead of not having a real job.

"I don't even know what I'm going to tell everyone else. Hikari wants to be a kindergarten teacher. She needs to save up as much money as she can."

For the first time that conversation, Toshiba seemed unsure of himself, and he narrowed his eyes at Daisuke as if something had been lost in translation. "Hikari isn't fired."

This time it was Daisuke's eyes that narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about? You said that the 02 crew was fired."

"The 02 crew," Toshiba confirmed, now picking some food out of his teeth with an envelope knife, "Hikari and Takeru are part of the original kids. They still have jobs."

"Takeru is a hippy!" Daisuke exclaimed, realizing that the suit in front of him had no intention of letting him get his job back. "Takeru is literally the only one of us that doesn't need his job!"

Toshiba only shrugged again, taking a moment to take a long drink of his Wolf Cola. "We need him for Digimon Tri."

"Digimon Tri?"

"The next season of Digimon. It's the sequel to Adventure 02."

It was in that moment that Daisuke had a glimmer of hope. "If Digimon Tri is the sequel to Adventure 02 then you need us!"

Finishing up a text message checking with other soulless TV execs about the progress of other sequel series like Dragon Ball Super or Sailor Moon Crystal, Douche decided to just blow Daisuke off. "This is the anniversary of the original show though. People want to see the original kids more than you scrubs. Nostalgia sells, Daisuke baby. You understand."

"Takeru and Hikari won't do the new show without us."

Toshiba smirked, still reclined in his seat with his feet resting on his desk. "Unlike you four, Takeru and Hikari are still under contract. We need the both of them if we want to appeal to the demographic of delusional Takari fans."

Before he could protest more about being fired, Daisuke paused, unsure of one of the words that Toshiba had said. The young actor remained quiet for a second, before straining his ears to make sure he could clarify what he thought he heard. "What the hell is Takari?"

"You know, how in this show about monsters nearly destroying the world how the only thing that some people seem to care about is whether or not this character falls in love with that character? In this case it's Takeru and Hikari. Apparently some people have been waiting like fifteen years for this to go down."

Daisuke frowned, him knowing his friends better than any producer or focus group ever could. "I don't think they like each other like that."

Toshiba shrugged, the truth of things not really mattering when there was money to be made. "They don't have to. All we gotta do is tease it, and then we can milk that tit for all its worth."

"You're kind of evil, you know?" Daisuke spat.

"I did go to law school," the TV exec agreed.

Before either one of them could make further arguments concerning the employment status of the 02 crew, a knock was heard at the office door. Both Toshiba and Daisuke craned their heads towards the direction of the entrance door, and to the surprise of only the latter, a teenage girl wearing glasses peered her head through the door. Daisuke had no clue to who she was, but she and Toshiba seemed to know each other.

"Toshiba-san, are you ready for me?" the teenaged girl asked, apparently oblivious to the fact that she had interrupted a firing.

"Sorry, Meiko," Toshiba replied with a smile that was much too sincere for him, "this meeting lasted a little longer than I was expecting. I'll come get you when I'm done here."

Watching as the girl who was apparently named Meiko said goodbye to the both of them and left, Daisuke turned back to face Toshiba and asked for clarification about the girl, mostly out of politeness than anything else. "Another client of yours for a different show?"

"Yes, and no. Meiko is going to be the newest Chosen Child introduced in Digimon Tri."

"What the hell!" Daisuke yelled, jumping out of his seat and slamming his fists onto the table in front of him.

"What?" Toshiba frowned at the outburst, more than a little annoyed at the fact that this firing was taking up so much of his time. The last time he had fired someone it had gone down a lot quicker, if a lot more awkward as well. At least his brother had taken his termination with a lot more dignity than Daisuke currently was, even if that little incident had made both Thanksgiving and Christmas awkward as hell for Toshiba.

"You said that this show was going to be about the original kids, and that's why we were fired. If that's the truth then why are you bringing this new girl in?"

Toshiba just waved it off. "Mainly because we have to give Taichi a love interest if I have to be honest. We blew our load when we made Sora and Yamato canon during the epilogue of 02, and Mimi we're probably going to hook up with Koushiro or Jou. Whoever our focus groups tell us has the most fan support."

Losing hope at the system he had given so much to, Daisuke sat back down in the leather chair that was his, and the young actor couldn't help but slump in it. "This is stupid."

Feeling a moment of sympathy, the former lawyer only nodded his head in agreement. "I'm with you, kid, but business is business."

Dejected, Daisuke gave up on ever getting his job back, and instead figured that the least he could do was try and get a bit part, with maybe a speaking line or two. "Can I at least get a cameo?"

As Toshiba was about to scream at Daisuke to tell him to get out of his office, there was a moment of brilliance that surged through the TV exec's mind. He smiled lightly at first, before a Cheshire grin crossed his face He leaned forward into Daisuke's personal space, prepared to give him the offer that he knew his former client could never refuse.

"How do you feel about getting killed off?"

* * *

Remember, don't spoil me. I haven't actually seen the show yet.

Anyways, I'll continue to write to shake off this rust I have. It's not the best work, it's nowhere close to the funniest to label it as 'humor' as I did, but perhaps it's adequate? Maybe it's not, but I suppose it's the thought that counts. Just be happy I'm sort of back, eh? Haha, I miss this. Hopefully I'm back. Who knows, maybe in a week I'll be back to writing super homoerotic fanfiction involving Taichi and Yamato?

Speaking of which, I wonder what will happen this season that the Taito fans will cling to, using this moment or that as proof of gay love in the Digimon world? The more homoerotic the better, eh? Shipping for any pairing has always been a big part of being in the Digimon fandom, so we'll see what the shippers are going to claim this season. It's always interesting to see, especially when it's something that one really has to stretch to believe. We're an odd lot, us Digimon fans.

Lmao, it's good to be back. Maybe

Your friend, Kal-El Fornia.


End file.
